The Metal Moon Crisis
by Oni Senpai
Summary: UPDATED! Thanks to all who have commented. I'm sorry this took so long.Description: Sailor Moon and the Transformers, together at last… I love crossovers. Let me know if there are glaring errors anywhere with regards to canonical details.
1. Foreword

It has been postulated that at every point in time, for every event that takes place, a new timeline branches off playing out the alternative outcome to the event. The event could have been so small, so insignificant that the one timeline will be for all intents and purposes identical to the other. Then again the (possibly still tiny) event could have been crucial to the forming of the universe with which we, dear readers, are very well acquainted. Some of these alternate realities can be similar to our own, but different in some small and unnerving aspect. Other realities could be shining Utopias where dreams are a reality. However, living nightmares are just as likely; an entire universe where the seeds of evil can grow and flourish. The majority will seem strange strange, jilted, improbable, even impossible by our standards. And some, of course should, never have been allowed to happen.


	2. Part 1: The Destroyer Awakened

Stars. Points of light marking focuses of substance in the void of space. However just because light does not fall on it does not mean it does not exist. Such an object drifted through the cosmos. Its direction was taking it towards a dull little solar system. One star, nine planets, asteroids, very ordinary except for one all-important fact. It contained life and it was this that drew the monster from the void. It moved slowly, unhurriedly, though maybe such a gargantuan form could not be urged into going faster. Whatever the reality the consciousness within was in no rush. It had all the time it needed.

The two comparatively much smaller, but by no means tiny shapes also heading for the same solar system but from the other direction were in a very different state of mind. For them, time was running out.

* * *

"Sailor Moon." The voice floated through the mist like a ghost, soft but urgent. Usagi stood in the swirling miasma looking around trying to work out where she was and what was happening. It was chilly and she was only wearing her pink pyjamas so she wrapped her arms about herself trying to keep warm. It didn't work and she shivered a puff of vapour forming in the air as she breathed out between chattering teeth. 

"Sailor Moon." The voice came again. She heard it this time, clearly but still couldn't understand what it was saying. Sailor what?

"Hello?" she called. "Hello? Is anyone there? Who are you and what are you talking about?" She felt a fresh chill and began to hop from foot to foot. Looking around she could not see anything. Only the gently rolling mist was visible as far as she could see through it. 'Stupid cold dream mist' she thought, looking behind her.

"Sailor Moon!" That had been quite close. She looked around over her shouolder and saw a woman, tall and dark haired standing in front of her. She held a long staff and wore a strange sort of sailor outfit, like her school uniform, but in white and black. Usagi was startled by the woman's appearance and leapt back. Then, thinking about for a second, she decided that this was her dream and she wasn't going to be pushed around by some strange woman in a sailor outfit. She dropped into a stance taught to her by her self-defence instructor.

"Don't come near me you strange dream, school-girl, woman type thing." She momentarily considered what she had just said but decided it would be silly to change it now and so let it be and stared into the woman's eyes. They looked sad and she felt a twinge of regret for being so ruthlessly scathing towards her.

"Don't you remember, Sailor Moon?" She asked looking Usagi up and down.

"What are you talking about," Usagi replied. "Who is Sailor Moon? Who are you?" She waited for a response but just then a distant wailing started. A shrill repetitive sound that got louder and louder. It was quickly joined by another sound, a kind of screeching. Usagi looked around her but could see nothing and when she turned back to the woman she had gone.

* * *

Usagi woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off and her cat, Luna, screeching along with it. She grabbed a stuffed toy and used it to club the clock into silence before hurling it at Luna who swiftly dodged it. When all was quiet again she picked up her pillow and placed it over her head to shut out any more noise. After a moment she felt a pressure on her stomach. Lifting up the pillow she saw Luna standing on the bed covers and staring at her with wide cat eyes. She meowed softly. Usagi gave the cat one of her best 'get off me and let me sleep' stares but quickly realised she was beaten and gave in. 

"Alright I'm getting up are you happy?" She swivelled and sat on the bed pushing her feet into her slippers and yawning, accompanied by a wide stretch of her arms.

"What time is it?" She said and looked down to see Luna nudging the clock with her nose where it had landed on the floor. Usagi leant over, picked it up and stared rhumely at the clock face. A second later she leapt across the room towards the door, her long pigtails flapping behind her.

"I'm late! And it's only the first day of the new semester! Why didn't I set the alarm earlier?" she cried as she fumbled with the door. Getting it open she bolted down the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She was opening the front door when she realised something and ran back upstairs.

Luna was scratching at the bedroom door as Usagi threw it open sending her rolling across the carpet to land upside down against the bed. The cat opened her eyes just in time to see a pile of clothes, hastily flung by Usagi from her wardrobe, sail through the air towards her. She wailed as they landed on top of her with a soft thud.

"Uniform! Uniform! Must have my uniform!" repeated Usagi to herself over and over while she rummaged through her wardrobe. "Here it is!" she cried holding up the crumpled shape of her school uniform.

Meanwhile the pile of clothes by her bed moved and eventually Luna poked her head out from under them. She meowed irritably just as Usagi's discarded pyjama's added themselves to the pile. Once again Luna struggled against the weight and escaped just in time to hear the door to the bedroom slam again. She sighed and hopped up onto the windowsill and saw Usagi sprinting down the pavement munching on a rice cake.

* * *

Tokyo glowed in the glorious sunshine. The buildings stood tall and gleaming and the water of the bay shimmered, reflecting off the gentle waves little more than indistinct ripples from this vantage point. As a background to the sprawling metropolis were the mighty mountains to the west. As we move in closer our focus is not the city proper, the bustling urban jungle that never sleeps, but somewhere in the suburbs. Here is greener by comparison and lacking the monolithic towers of central Tokyo. Here cherry blossoms carpet pavements and parkland with their pink petals. 

Juuban Junior High School was bathed in sunlight as Usagi pelted around the corner and through the main gates. She had made good time, despite the momentary distraction of an ice-cream van. There was still the matter of finding out which class she was in and getting there before class started. She didn't want to have to stand in the hall. There were still straggling groups of students around though they all seemed to know where they were going and have plenty of time to get there. Usagi stared at them savagely as she tried to catch her breath. She hurried up the steps to get to the board where the class lists were published.

She reached the corridor and saw only one other girl around who was looking at the lists. She strode over to them and, sighting along her finger, began to work down the long columns of names. As she reached for the third class list she saw her name at the same time as she bumped heads with the other girl.

"Ow!" said the other student straightening up putting her hand to her head. Usagi did the same with one eye closed in embarrassment rather than pain.

"Sorry." she said with a grin anxious grin. She hadn't been in the school more than a few minutes and she was already hurting people. She was so careless at times.

She looked at the other girl. She wore the same uniform as herself and was a little taller with short blue hair. She looked worried now that she had stopped rubbing her head. Usagi wondered if there was anything wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl.

"Mmm." The girl hesitated and then continued, "Yes I'm fine. Please forgive my clumsiness." She began to bow.

"Whoa. It wasn't your fault. I should be sorry. And you don't need to be so formal. I'm Tsukino Usagi." The girl blushed and smiled.

"I'm Ami. Mizuno Ami. I just transferred here." Her gaze kept shifting shyly to the floor, the board or down the hall.

"Hi Ami." Usagi checked the board again to see what it was Ami was looking at. She noticed Ami's name on the list. "Oh. You're in the same class as me. Brilliant, I'll show you the way" and without another word Usagi grabbed Ami's hand and led her off down the corridor.

'Lucky!' thought Usagi. 'It'll be a good excuse for me being late. I stopped to help the transfer student.' She grinned to herself. Perhaps the day wasn't going too badly.

* * *

Ms. Haruna, the teacher, was too busy seeing to Ami when the two arrived to comment on Usagi's lateness. The two got seats next to each other near to another friend Osaka Naru. Naru-chan sat on Usagi's left and Ami, when she had finished introducing herself, which she did blushing and trying not to be noticed, sat on her right. Usagi liked this as that meant that she had two people who she could potentially copy from during a pop quiz. During the first class she couldn't help but notice how good Ami was at anything that Ms. Haruna set. 

'Lucky again!' thought Usagi. 'My new friend Ami is so clever she'll be able to help me with all my homework.'

"Usagi!" called Ms. Haruna, "Why have you got that strange look on your face?"

She realised that she had been giggling to herself whilst wearing a Machiavellian grin as she planned how to shift her workload.

"I was just trying to figure out the answer to this problem."

"And which problem would that be?" the teacher asked.

Usagi looked at the blank answer sheet in front of her.

"One," she said lamely.

* * *

The three girls spent most of the day together, showing Ami around her new school. Usagi found that even though the new student was very shy she began to like Ami more and more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but regardless of having only met her this morning, Ami seemed like an old friend. It was almost as if they had known each other before. Usagi repeatedly had to shake this thought from her head. They had never met before. How could they? Ami had only just transferred here. 

School could not end too soon for Usagi and Ami was persuaded to go and get something to eat.

"I want cake!" bellowed Usagi as they walked through the shopping district. It was reasonably quiet but there were still plenty of people around. The buildings on either side of the road were a continuous line of shops, restaurants, offices and the like. Kids from the whole area were shopping eating or just milling about. They past a parked Hiachi-roko, a couple of boys stood next to it chatting. A girl with a guitar strapped to her back rode past on a yellow scooter.

"Yeah… something sweet and tasty," agreed Naru.

"As long as its not tuna," said Ami quietly.

The trio had not noticed it yet, but darting from alleyway to alleyway, jumping on top of walls and other obstacles was a black cat. Luna had followed them since they left the school. After being let out by Usagi's mother she had waited at the school for Usagi. She had decided to stay back when she had noticed the blue haired girl. Luna had seen that girl before. She knew what this could mean and so wanted to see what happened. Therefore she was now going to great pains not to be noticed.

Ahead of the three girls was a TV and Hi-fi shop. A small crowd had gathered at the window in which were displayed several TV sets. As they reached it they stopped their chatting and tried to get a peek at what was creating so much interest.

Two people were visible on the screens. It was obviously an interview. The interviewer was just off camera but you could see the microphone in his hand. The two on screen were an odd pair. Both were dressed in lab coats and were obviously academics. One was thin and wiry with a haircut that flared at the back and little goggles-come-glasses that completely obscured his eyes. He had a strange little grin on his face and held a plate on which was a flan, partly eaten. The other was tall and broad and on top of his head was an even more ludicrous hairstyle with strange rolls of his long hair jutting out from the sides of his head. He leered down at the camera with a contemptuous arrogance. The interviewer spoke apparently already part way through the interview and asking questions,

"And how does it feel to have been the first to have discovered the new meteor that has entered our solar system?"

Both the interviewees looked at one another then threw their heads back and laughed in tandem,

"Kyahahahahaha!"

"Waahahahahaha! There was no doubt that my colleague and I would be the first to discover it. None can match our genius in any field we care to turn our exceptional minds to." As the taller one said this he made wild gesticulations that caused the camera to swing sideways at one point to try and dodge his flailing limbs. Even his companion had to shield his flan.

"Does this new object pose any threat to earth?" said the slightly shaken voice of the interviewer.

"Not at all." said the shorter one, a blob of flan wobbling on his spoon, "our calculations suggest that it will pass near us but has no chance of hitting the earth without having to pass through the sun. Unless it can manoeuvre around our local star it poses no danger." He giggles manically to himself and went back to his flan. The interviewer decided he had had enough.

"Professor Nova, Professor Alcantara, thank you."

Usagi, Ami and Naru turned away from the screen as an advert started.

"That was fascinating," said Ami.

"Yeah. Riveting," came Usagi's deadpan reply.

"Don't you know what this means?" said Ami. "This is a great astronomical discovery. We will be able to study this object more closely than any other…" Usagi's eyes had glazed and she kept walking on autopilot. "…that we can detect outside our solar system. The consequences of such a…"

Usagi was busy not understanding a word Ami said, when she blundered into someone coming the other way.

"Oh sorry…" she blurted. Then she looked up at whom she had walked into. He was tall with dark, almost black, hair and looked like a senior high school student, maybe even a college freshman. Usagi couldn't help but notice he was also quite handsome. She felt herself blush slightly.

"That's okay," he said. "Just try to watch where you're going in the future, dumpling head." He said this in a good-humoured way, smiling as he indicated Usagi's hairstyle. Her face grew redder but this time from anger. 'Who did that jerk think he is? I apologised and he insults me. And he did it in such a nice way! Why I'll…'

"Who do you think you are, jerk?" she raged flailing with her fist. She suddenly noticed two things. Firstly the jerk was no longer there and secondly her friends were staring at her with nervous expressions.

"Are you okay Usagi?" asked Naru. "You went really red for a bit and the guy walked off. Who were you shouting at?"

Usagi threw her head back and laughed, Ami and Naru drew away slightly as she did so. Then she looked around quickly.

"Cake!" she cried pointing at a shop. She ran across the road, dodging vehicles, and stared gazing through the window at the various cakes and buns displayed in the window. Ami turned to Naru.

"Is there something wrong or is she always like this?"

"You'll get used to it." replied Naru. "Come on. Let's hurry. She'll eat all the cake if we don't get some before her." She smiled as they ran across the street.

* * *

Footsteps rang on metal and echoed down a dark corridor, lit only by dull red lamps set into the floor on either side of the walkway. Four figures trudged along in broken step to the corridor's terminal, a large double door. One reached out with a gloved hand and touched a panel. With a hydraulic hiss the doors swung open onto a high vaulted hall. It too was lit with the same red light though it was also illuminated by a glow from a huge circular view port set into the far wall. In front of this port stood a tall robed figure. What little of his head that was visible above the high collar of his crimson robes was covered in dark hair. He gazed out into the space scape and did not turn as the other four entered the room. The group stood silent as the doors shut behind them. Of the four, one was female with long, flowing, deep red hair, and eyes of deep violet. One of the men was tall and broad. His hair too was long but it was black and his eyes were a uniform white, lacking apparent iris or pupil. Another was tall and lanky, bald and had little black pupils set in bloodshot eyes. The last and shortest stood ahead of the others and was thin and wiry. His short-cropped, silver hair was not befitting a face as youthful as his. His eyes were yellow in colour and suggested a certain imbalance within the brain behind them. They all wore the same black and gold armour and all had the same deathly pale skin. None showed any sign of impatience as they waited for the robed man to act. After a moment and without turning his gaze from the stars he spoke. 

"You are all aware this is the last briefing before you depart." It was not a question. The voice was not harsh, but gentle and sinister. This sort of voice would often be heard while the speaker sharpened its claws. The robed man continued, "I have made you all aware of what you must do. If you have any questions now is the time to ask them. I wish for no mishaps in this matter as I have already made only too clear." The voice's owner had still not moved, indeed nothing in the room had flinched aside from the hulking figure who swayed gently but by no means unsteadily. The silence lingered.

"Then go!" snapped the voice eventually. The taller men and the woman pivoted and stalked out of the hall and back down the corridor. The fourth stood where he was but his eyes began to dart about the room, one more erratically than the other. It should have been clear to any observers that there was not even the sound of any breathing in the room. Only the dull electronic hum of powered circuitry picked out the silence. This was broken again by the voice.

"Yes, Crow? What is it?"

The armoured figure, the one addressed as Crow, straightened slightly and his eyes locked onto the back of the other's head.

"I would ask a question of my Master." He said. His voice, like his face, betrayed youthfulness.

"Go on."

"Well after we have carried out our orders and our task is complete…" Crow hesitated.

"Yes?" The inflection on this word suggested that what Crow had to say better be _very_ good.

"What are we to do with the Sailor Senshi?" Crow's head inclined forward slightly and cocked to one side as he said this. The other moved for the first time turning his head slightly to view Crow out of the corner of his eye. Out of this corner came a green glow. The tone he used now was one of hollow amusement.

"The Sailor Senshi?" He chuckled causing his robes to billow slightly. "I give them to you Crow. You can do with them as you wish. Anything your demented little mind can dream up." He turned back to his stars. One in the centre of the glass glowed brighter and larger than the rest. It was from this that the dull, white glow originated.

Crow's lips curled baring sharp, white teeth his face twisting into a vicious sneer

"Thank you, my Master," he began to leave but hesitated. "Er… Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean that I can keep their sailor uniforms?"

There was a sigh and the robed figure gave a dismissive gesture with his hand sending a ripple through the material of his cloak.

"Yes Crow. You may keep the sailor uniforms."

"Even their shoes?" Crows face lit up with a nasty grin.

Another deeper sigh.

"Get out."

"Thank you Master." Crow nearly skipped from the room, his armour clicking as he moved, and hurried to try and catch up with his companions. This left only the one with robes in the room. He kept looking out of the window, but gently shook his head.

"He wants their uniforms?" said with quiet disbelief. From the darkness on one side of the hall came a brief mirthless laugh. The robed figure sighed again.

* * *

Crow lowered himself into a cockpit. Instruments flashed all around him. As he closed the solid metal canopy over himself the dim light of the hanger was blocked out, being replaced by the red glow of the cockpit's internal lighting. He began to press buttons and hooked a cable to the collar of his armour. He gazed intently at a group of controls and instruments that were separated from the rest. A line on a scope pulsed rhythmically and the lights surrounding the little screen glowed green. He grinned and then reached down and flicked a switch. 

"My cargo is secure. Raven, are you ready?" He continued to glance over his instruments. The woman's face appeared on a screen in front of Crow, her skin lit with a similar glow.

"And waiting, Lord," she said with a cold and terrible smile.

"Vulture?" asked Crow. The bald man's face appeared, replacing the woman's onscreen.

"At your command," he sneered.

"Rook?" The large man's face replaced the former's. Neither his face nor glazed eyes showed any expression as he nodded sharply. He said nothing.

"Then let's go and de-bone the Sailor Senshi!" he cried and cackled manically as he reached up and pulled an overhead lever.

* * *

On the Destroyer's surface a panel slid aside, silently in the vacuum. Nothing happened for a moment then four objects shot from the cavernous opening. Turning sharply, and shot off into space at speeds that are only spoken of in science fiction stories. The craft took a course that later the Destroyer itself followed at its own pace, towards the system of planets that serenely orbited their local star. 

Elsewhere, not far by the inconceivable standards of distance in space, the other two shapes sped on. From one shot a capsule that tore through the vacuum and disappeared towards the same cluster of planets.

* * *

Light from the Sun, now low in the sky, was streaming through the window of the café. It fell across the table at which three friends were seated, eating various sweet things and talking animatedly about whatever held their interest. Usagi had bought a huge slice of cake, Naru an ice cream. Ami had settled for an iced bun. It was fairly quiet in the little shop. There was another schoolgirl, tall with chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail, sitting at the next table looking at a magazine. The only others were a couple of odd characters sitting on the other side of the room. One was a flat chested girl with fiery red hair; the other was a large blond man. Both were dressed as if going to a fancy dress party or a fantasy convention and both were stuffing their faces with enormous amounts of food. In the background a radio was blaring out the weather forecast, which was unfortunately rain. 

"Next I want to look at some music shops!" said Usagi digging her spoon into the cake.

"Yeah!" chipped in Naru, "There's this new album by a band called Lion. They sound pretty cool."

"Nah! Probably no different from any of the other new bands." Usagi smiled and shovelled in another mouthful of cake as Ami put her hand to her mouth and yawned.

"Sorry if we're boring you." Usagi said teasingly. Ami blushed and hunched her shoulders, taking her friends' jokes too seriously again.

"Oh its not that," she straightened up, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Naru's eyes widened and she froze with a laden spoonful halfway to her mouth. Ami continued,

"It's just that I've been having these weird dreams." Naru relaxed and ate the mouthful. Usagi had now stopped eating and looked keenly interested in what was being said.

"What about?" she asked.

"It's too odd," replied Ami. "I would feel silly."

"No please. I would really like to know. I've had strange dreams too." Usagi had a rare look of gravity on her face. Even Ami, who had known Usagi for less than a day, was inwardly taken aback. This was nothing, however, compared to how Usagi felt. She couldn't understand why she had suddenly become very interested in Ami's dreams.

* * *

Outside Luna watched the girls sitting in the snack bar. She recognised the other girl, the one with chestnut hair. Shaking her head, eyes closed, she realised what was going on. Incomprehensible forces were at work drawing up battle lines. Somewhere an entity was directing evil intent at this small planet. 

Halting her musings, she became aware of something nearby. She turned and stared into the beady eyes of a small grey cat. It looked back and then grinned, showing a row of sharp, white teeth.

* * *

"Well," Ami was still red as she told her story, "it's dark or misty and I can't see anything. Then this woman's voice is calling. She's saying 'Sailor Mercury'." She shot a glance to Usagi who was still staring back, remarkably leaving the last of her cake untouched. 

"Yeah?" she said.

"Then the woman appears wearing this strange uniform and tells me I am Sailor Mercury and begs me to remember. You see I told you it was stupid."

Neither Usagi or Ami had noticed, but the Girl with the ponytail at the next table was suddenly sitting bolt upright.

"No. No it's not." Usagi reached out and put her arm on Ami's shoulder. "I had the same dream. Except the woman told me I was 'Sailor Moon.'"

The girl had now turned her head to look over her shoulder. Naru was staring at her two friends.

"Come on guys. This is creepy, stop it." She tried a grin but it met the grave expressions of Ami and Usagi.

"Excuse me!"

The three turned to face the direction from which the voice had come. The girl with the chestnut ponytail was smiling back at them.

"Sorry. I'm Makoto. Kino Makoto, though you can call me Mako. I couldn't help overhearing about your dreams and well…" The smile faltered slightly and there was an edge of nervousness that had not existed before, "well I had the same dream." She looked back at them. For a moment the four schoolgirls sat in silence staring at one another. In the background the other two diners left arguing about the way they split the bill. As the door to the café shut Naru said very quietly,

"Somebody please say something." Usagi obliged.

"Whoa! Look at us. Anyone would think someone had died." The cheerful flippancy was forced. She stood up. "I think we should all go for a walk and get some fresh air. We can take a walk up to the temple. It's pretty close."

* * *

As the group walked and talked heading for the Hikawa Jinja shrine it became apparent that Mako was very easy to get on with. Also she had indeed had a similar dream. This was not what was worrying Usagi. She was lost within her own thoughts. She got the same impression of Mako as she did of Ami. She could scarcely believe they had only just met. This and the dreams made her feel creepy. Had they known each other in a past life? 

"Hey Usagi. Wakey wakey!"

The voice was Mako's. They had reached the shrine and the others were looking at her as she had walked on too preoccupied to notice they were no longer with her. They were standing outside the gates to the shrine now. The area was paved but cherry trees grew nearby sprinkling their pink blossom. It was raised slightly from the surroundings, steps that Usagi had not noticed climbing leading back onto the lower streets. Some railings to one side cordoned off a ledge. Beyond the drop were trees and beyond those Tokyo. In the light of the setting sun the city looked quite beautiful. She joined the others leaning against the railing, taking in the view.

"What do you think it means?" Usagi asked dreamily.

"What?" replied Mako.

"The dreams? They must mean something."

"The probability of us all having such a similar dream is incredibly low," said Ami and Usagi guessed that she was agreeing with her.

"I think it means that you're all creepy and you should stop talking about it," said Naru.

Behind them came the sound of sweeping. Looking round they saw a girl with long black hair in shrine robes sweeping the courtyard. She was keeping an eye on them but did not seem terribly interested.

"Hey look!" said Mako pointing at the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish."

"There's more than one!" said Naru.

"I count four," said Ami. "The probability of four shooting…"

"Do you always talk like that?" interrupted Mako.

"Those aren't shooting stars."

They all looked round at the speaker. The shrine girl had stopped sweeping and was staring into the darkening sky.

"I was going to say that," mumbled Ami transfixed by the four little lights.

"How do you know?" asked Usagi.

"I occasionally see a shooting star when I'm out here. That's not what they look like. They're too bright."

"I was going to say that as well," said Ami. Usagi turned back to the sky.

"It looks like they're getting brighter," said Naru.

"Well if they're not shooting stars what are they then?"

No one got a chance to reply.

* * *

A small barren planet floated in the void. Around it circled a smaller object. The two were know respectively as Pluto and Charon, Pluto's moon. It was upon these two that the Destroyer advanced. It loomed many times larger than the little planet, vast and metallic. At it's fore gaped the massive mandibles capable of rending a planet's crust asunder. A ring of steel ran around its equator. Lights on its surface picked out its shape, making its dark bulk visible even this far from the local sun. It sped on towards the little planet, defenceless and alone against an ancient and terrible evil. 

Then inexplicably the Destroyer halted its advance. This was not voluntary; something unseen had managed to stop the titan. Between it and Pluto had appeared a tiny shape. The form hung, suspended in the vacuum, not heeding the lack of air or warmth; standing, nay floating, firm against the Destroyer. The shape was that of a woman. She was tall and slender (as much as that meant in the infinite void and before the megalithic Destroyer) and had long dark hair. She wore a skirted sailor uniform in white and black and bore an ornate staff in front of her, holding it out in challenge to the intruding behemoth. Her face was set but her eyes were filled with a deep melancholy. Perhaps she could see an outcome to this encounter.

"I am the first of many Destroyer. You cannot pass." Her lips did not move as she spoke. The words were carried by a medium other than air.

In reply the form of the Destroyer lurched forward.

"You are powerless against me." Rumbled the Destroyer. The woman tensed and seemed to strain against unseen forces.

"I shall not let you!" she said and from her staff came a glow. She closed her eyes, not from the light but in concentration. The ball of light continued to blaze becoming so intense that the darkness of the behemoth she faced was illuminated.

* * *

Naru looked from face to face at the people around her. Almost in unison everyone had let out a yelp and then gone quiet. Now they were all standing eyes closed clutching they're heads as if in pain. She had tried to talk to them. Then she had shouted at them. Nothing she did got a response. She approached Usagi. Taking her arm she shook it. 

"Usagi! Listen. Stop it okay?"

As she said this a shape leapt out of the trees and onto the rail. The little black cat then dropped gracefully onto the ground and surveyed the scene. Naru's pleas continued. "You're all scaring me. Stop it! Can you hear me!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She noticed the cat for the first time. Then she looked to the sky. Above her the little lights were getting brighter.

* * *

Usagi looked around. She recognised this place. It was her dream again. It was different though. The mist was darker. As her eyes adjusted she saw the others. Ami, Mako, the shrine girl. Where was Naru? 

"It's my dream again." said the shrine girl.

'_Your_ dream! It's my dream!' thought Usagi, but then said, "And who are you?"

The shrine girl turned.

"I am Rei, Hino Rei. A Priestess of the Hikawa Jinja shrine."

They had only just met and already this girl was getting on Usagi's nerves. It was the way she carried herself: such obvious arrogance. She just had to drop in the fact that she was a priestess.

'May as well be polite,' Usagi thought.

"I'm Usagi and this is Ami and Mako," she said indicating her companions.

"Hi!" chorused Ami and Mako pleasantly.

Usagi wondered how they could be so nice to this girl.

"What did you mean when you said my dream." She said to…Rei was it?

"I've seen this place in a dream I've been having. It's a little different now."

"Darker," said Mako.

"You've had it too?" asked a surprised Rei.

"We all have," said Ami.

"If this is _our_ dream," asked Usagi, "why are we _all_ here and where is the creepy sailor lady…? Why are you guys all staring at me like that?"

"Do not be afraid Sailor Moon."

Usagi jumped at the voice and spun around to look behind her. There was the lady, creepier than ever in the twilight. She could see why the others were looking the way they did.

"Don't be afraid any of you. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, welcome." She said this indicating Usagi, Ami, Rei and Mako respectively. "I am Sailor Pluto. I would explain properly, but time is now of the essence. My other attempts to communicate the graveness of the situation were unsuccessful. For this reason you must listen now." Here she paused and stared off into the middle distance. Usagi and Mako both turned to look but could see nothing. After a moment the look of concentration passed and she looked at them once again.

"Whether you remember or not you must now fulfil your destiny. A great danger is coming that threatens life on this planet and all others. The lines of defence must be drawn here. You are that defence. You are the Sailor Senshi." Again she seemed to be sidetracked. Her voice trailed as she went into an almost trancelike state. Usagi took this opportunity to voice some opinions.

"What do you mean? I think I speak for us all when I say we don't have the foggiest what you're talking about. We're not Senshi. We're just ordinary schoolgirls." She wasn't sure if the lady had heard what was said but she again snapped out of her trance and turned to Usagi, fixing her with a glare.

"You are Sailor Moon. I am sorry but there is no other way. Look!"

The lady swung her staff and drove it into the ground before her. Usagi and the others all instinctively tried to take a step back but found themselves unable to move. A gem at the top of the staff glowed. They tried to close their eyes but found they were also unable to do so. The light became brighter but did not become painful to observe. It contained a thousand different images. Images of a time gone and thought buried. Usagi could barely register all this information, but she found her mind able to keep up almost as if she were merely being told what she already knew. Emotions came with the pictures, thoughts, feelings, tastes, smells. Struggle, loss and triumph. Then it was gone. Usagi looked around totally perplexed. Her friends (and the shrine girl) were still here; all wearing expressions that Usagi thought must mirror her own. She looked back at the lady though she was not looking at them. Her face frightened Usagi. Her eyes looked so sad, her expression a mixture of dread and failure. Suddenly she tensed, arms thrown wide and disappeared. As the lady vanished so the mist began to part and fade. Just then Usagi fell to her knees clutching her head as if struck. Soon the four girls were back in the darkening Tokyo twilight.

* * *

In the blackness of space light danced about the lady's staff, swirling in complex patterns. If one were to look closely small birds composed of the wonderful light soared and flew about its pinnacle. These increased in intensity as more and more light gathered to them. As restraining forces vanished, suddenly unleashed, the ball flew at the Destroyer. It streaked across the distance plunging towards its cavernous mandibles and beyond; its dark core. As it reached it surface the light roiled and swirled, flickering much as flames would but with a glorious intensity like none on earth. Then as suddenly as the last of the trailing beam entered the magnificent inferno it sputtered and disappeared. The woman's eyes widened as a voice, not that of the Destroyer, began to laugh. It was a terrible gloating noise that swirled in her head muddying her thoughts. 

Another beam of green burst from the Destroyer. It passed through the woman, her body tensing, head thrown back, arms wide. It continued on to Pluto itself. There it struck the planet's surface. As it did so tendrils of the same green colour flowed around the planet. Where they met they fused forming a web. It grew more and more dense as more tendrils arced through space. Once the binding was complete and unbroken the Destroyer moved forward. Its jaws were wide and followed the course of the green beam of light. The woman disappeared into the gaping maw just as it tore at Pluto's surface. Chunks of the planet were ripped apart and drawn into the Destroyer's belly. There they were pulverised, smelted and moulded by the great furnaces of the Destroyer.

Pluto did not take long to die.

* * *

_"Remember…"_

* * *

Ami, Makato and Rei all looked at each other and at the prone Usagi. Naru had backed away. She was not privy to their shared vision. 

"Who was that? Who is Sailor Pluto?" said Mako.

"What kind of danger?" asked Ami

"What are the Sailor Senshi?" from Rei.

"What's going on!" cried Naru looking from face to dazed face of each of her companions. Above them the lights in the sky continued to grow.

"Are those what that woman was talking about?" shouted an exasperated Mako, "Are they dangerous?"

"If they are what can we do about them." said Ami. She was trembling slightly.

Usagi raised her head.

"I remember," she said quietly. The others looked at her bewildered.

"Right. Time for Sailor Moon!" cried Luna and leapt into the air. Naru was just about to be very surprised at supposedly hearing a cat speak when she had to be surprised at something else. The cat performed a curled role and where she hung for a moment in the air there appeared a glow or pure, beautiful, white light.

The group shied away from the object that had appeared, floating in the air. It was a sceptre, a long shaft topped with a heavy looking crystal that was fastened there by gold bands. It was from this crystal that the light shone. Usagi stared at it, transfixed.

"Its beautiful," she breathed. She began to reach out to it but hesitated.

"Go on Usagi. Take the Solaris Sceptre! Become Sailor Moon. Reclaim your past!" cried Luna. Usagi hesitated a moment longer and then clasped the sceptre.

"Moon Solaris Power, make up!" she said, not knowing where the words came from or why she said them. Around her the sky, the shrine, even her friends faded as she was engulfed in light's pure beauty. She was not afraid. She remembered this, or at least something very like it.

"What's happening?" cried Naru. She looked at the others. They all just stood there, looking at the light enthralled. She concentrated on Ami who was nearest her. Ami's face suddenly lit up with an expression of recognition and remembrance, though what she could be recalling Naru had no idea.

"Right!" called Luna, "Sailor Senshi! Your turn!" Once again the cat leapt into the air and somersaulted. Three little objects suddenly appeared. They looked for all the world like pens. They dropped from where they had appeared, one falling to Ami, another to Rei and the last to Mako. As each clasped the little talisman they held them aloft and called,

"Mercury Star Power, make up!"

"Mars Star Power, make up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, make up!"

As they said these words they too were engulfed in the same white light. Naru had to shield her eyes as the glows intensified. Then as quickly as the light had come it was gone again.

Naru looked around, her eyes needing a moment to readjust to the evening light. She found herself no longer surrounded by her friends. The four had disappeared and had been replaced by new girls who looked strong and beautiful. They all wore similar uniforms but in different colours. The four opened their eyes and looked around as if seeing the area for the first time. Naru fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

"What's happening?" she whimpered.

Sailor Moon stared at her and then at the four lights, brighter than ever.

"I think, we're about to find out." Sailor Moon turned and asked, "Are you okay Naru?"

Naru nodded very slowly and then flopped to the floor unconscious, Sailor Moon stooping just in time to stop her from hitting her head on the pavement.

"What now Sailor Moon?" asked Mercury.

"Now?" Sailor Moon replied. "First we put Naru somewhere safe."

"She can sleep at the shrine." interjected Mars. "My grandfather will look after her for the night."

Sailor Moon nodded. Sailor Jupiter turned to her.

"Then what?"

"We're going to wait for the visitors to arrive and then we will have to meet them."

On saying this, the Senshi looked up at the approaching lights.

* * *

In the vacuum the metal monstrosity continued onward inexorably. On its surface panels slid back and folded away. From these shot capsules, launched from the bays at an incredible speed. Swarms of them tore away from their erstwhile carrier, hurtling into space on a course that would take them around the not too distant star and towards a planet just beyond. A little planet with blue oceans and green continents all wreathed in wisps of white cloud. A planet called Earth.

* * *

Coming soon(-ish... maybe): Part 2 - The Dawn of Mayhem 

The second thrilling instalment of the Metal Moon Crisis and the continuation of the adventures of Sailor Moon and The Transformers! With more old friends turning up to help against new enemies you really won't want to miss anything.

The sound of record scratching and Japanese techno

Don't miss it!


	3. Part 2: The Dawn of Mayhem

Dawn was just beginning to push back the darkness of night from the skies over the United States. An object tore out of the early morning sky and plummeted to earth in a cornfield. The tall plants swayed at the impact and a ring of dust expanded from the epicentre. Nearby farm animals brayed and cried out; disturbed from their slumber. In the farmhouse lights winked on and a shadow appeared at the window. It disappeared again quickly, shutting the window as the wave of dust passed the house. After a few moments a door opened and a hurriedly dressed figure advanced towards the field from which the disturbance originated. Nearing the field boundary, a torch was switched on, the beam casting shadows between the rows of corn. The figure's progress across the field was slow and cautious. At length it came to the impact crater. The beam swung back and forth over what lay in the pit. What was there looked for all the world like two halves of an opened shell. If they had contained anything before… it was not there now.

* * *

Not far away a small metallic craft was skimming over fields at a fair rate. Its hull was small and angular, little more than a box, fitted with lenses and panels. Two large wings jutted out from its sides. These seemed to fulfil a purpose other than aerodynamics as the craft seemed to simply float on a cushion of air.

* * *

It reached a road and altered its course to follow it. At this time of night the road was deserted. It soon came to a roadside café. Huge trucks were pulled up outside. The craft turned off the road and manoeuvred to hover above the largest of the lorries. A panel on its underside opened and lasers began to trace out a three dimensional grid around the vehicles. The lasers played over its every surface seemingly mapping out its structure. Once complete the lasers shut off and the little craft was once again on its way down the road, towards the lights of a city.

* * *

Tokyo was preparing itself for the night. Skyscrapers had their outlines picked out in lights, which reflected off the glass of nearby buildings, reflecting back and forth for infinity. Below, people continued to bustle down the streets. Some never saw and ebb in the tide of humanity; others only became popular at this time. Streams of white and red wound around the bases of the buildings as cars made their journeys. The individual noises added to each other to create the multi-layered hum of the city.

Into this din of life four objects landed.

* * *

In the central police station most of the phones in the offices were clogged with reports of Martians, flying saucers and shooting stars. Officers were desperately trying to calm such callers whilst simultaneously trying to get on with real work. In the middle of it was one policeman who had had enough of it. He slammed the phone he had been using down then straightened up and squared his broad shoulders.

"Goddam these UFO geeks," rumbled Captain Charles Britain as he took out a cigarette. He lit it and surveyed the room with eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He ran a massive hand through his dark hair and then dropped it to the magnum holstered at his belt. "I'm no good at dealing with these whining babies."

"Captain!" an urgent voice addressed him from a nearby desk. The occupant had mousy brown hair and moustache and a crucifix attached to his uniform that identified him as the police chaplain. He was trying to juggle three phone conversations at once. "We're starting to get reports that these 'spaceships' are landing. Should we bother sending anyone out to investigate?"

The Captain hunched in his seat and puffed on his cigarette. He was about to say how that was a pointless waste of police manpower when an idea struck him.

"Yeah Padre," he said grinning. "Yeah someone should go and have a look."

"Shall I call a patrol? I think Al and Leona are in the area," asked the other man.

"No need for that," said the Captain. "I'll go myself." He reached for his jacket and hurried towards the door to the office.

"BRITAIN!! Where are you going!?" The bellow came from the opposite end of the room and stopped the Captain in his tracks.

"To check on reports of UFOs, Chief," he called to the short man with bristling white hair who had addressed him. He also resumed his progress towards the exit.

"Don't waste time with that, you're needed here! I need those reports in triplicate!" shouted the Chief. His words either failed to reach Britain or were ignored because the Captain rushed out of the office. The Chief fumed.

"BRITAIN!!"

* * *

Mr. Takeyama sat up on bench in the park, a bottle of vodka in a brown paper bag sitting next to him. The sun had set about half an hour ago. He gazed blearily around the little pool of light thrown by a nearby streetlamp. What was he doing here? His gaze fell on the bottle. He saw his previous evening flash before him. Quick snatches of the past. Killing pain with alcohol. He rubbed the stubble on his face with a hand. It had been light when he had sat down. He must have fallen asleep. He wondered what had woken him?

Unsteadily he got to his feet, still clutching his bottle, deciding a walk may help him remember. He stumbled out of the light cats by the streetlamp. He had walked the path before; he knew which way to go even if he couldn't see it. It was not long however until he found he had taken a wrong turn. He found that ahead of him was rough ground. He waited until his eyes had adjusted. He found that he had not in fact taken a wrong turn. Something had destroyed the path in front of him; something that was very big and was lying in a pit in the ground. As he looked at it steam shot out from unseen vents and part of the shape slid aside. A figure climbed from the revealed opening and looked around. Mr. Takeyama looked at the bottle in his hand and threw it down. This made Vulture's bald head snap round to face the other man. Mr. Takeyama was far too drunk to focus and could not see the figure's black armour or deathly pale face.

"You can't park that here!" he called.

"Leave me insect!" Vulture replied in a disjointed speech. "I need to work." Mr. Takeyama simply stood gazing. He could see its eyes, glowing white. Vulture raised an arm towards Mr. Takeyama. Steely wires shot from its thumb, index and middle fingers. These entwined the struggling Mr. Takeyama who was then lifted bodily into the air.

"What an ineffectual species," Vulture commented on the man's futile struggles. "Let me give you a lesson regarding the art of flight!" The voice was a sneer even if its face remained blank.

"Not so fast creature!" came a female voice from the darkness.

"Huh?" Vulture turned, rolling his head awkwardly and grunted, still holding Mr. Takeyama several feet in the air.

"Put that man down. If you think you can just start turn up and start threatening people your in for a surprise." Sailor Moon stepped into the light shone by a street lamp. She whirled her arms in the Sailor Moon salute. "For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The creature's eyes lit up.

"What a charming little speech. Allow me to introduce _my_self." As he spoke Mr. Takeyama was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. He began to drag himself away. The wires that had held him were retracted as Vulture began to rise off the surface of hi landing pod, hovering in the air. "I am Vulture, Warrior Lord in the Royal house of Bast, Hero of the Sixth Portal!" His voice reached a crescendo, his head thrown back. "Death to all who oppose us!" He slowly lowered his head to face Sailor Moon. "I suggest you give up now little girl! That way it will save me the bother of crushing you in combat."

"And what about us?" came another voice to side. Vulture turned and saw the other three Senshi.

"Irksome, irksome. More Sailor Senshi! Crawling out of the shadows like miserable curs." Vulture was now wearing a humourless grin his eyes darting to and fro between Sailor Moon and the others. "I hope you have a lot more Senshi lurking. It's the only way you are going to defeat me!" As he said this the wires shot from both his hands towards the Sailors. They dived aside, the wires flailing in the recently occupied air. Vulture's eyes narrowed.

"Mars star power!" called Sailor Mars and a jet of flame shot from her outstretched hand towards Vulture. He dodged to the side, gliding through the air as the flames shot past him. He began to recoil the wires the wires to bring them round for a new onslaught.

"My turn!" called Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter star power!" As she said this lightening struck the steely wires that were still rushing back to their master. The electricity shot along them into Vulture, his body becoming rigid as the crackling energy passed through him.

Sailor Mercury now readied herself for an attack.

"Mercury Shabon Freezing Spray!" she cried. Streams of water surged towards the still reeling Vulture. He saw the azure liquid too late. It coursed around him, surrounding his body. Once the shroud was complete it froze leaving him encased in a block of ice.

"Now Sailor Moon!" called Jupiter. Sailor Moon held the Solaris Sceptre high and with a flourish called:

"Solaris Crystal power!" A beam of energy shot forth from the sceptre towards the beleaguered Vulture. This time he did react. The wires that had not been completely encased whirled and tore chunks from the ice and with a cry of triumph Vulture threw his arms wide and burst from his frozen prison. His face was a hideous grimace of concentration. There was however the hint of a grin buried in the dark lines of his face. With a terrifying speed the wires darted back and forth catching the flying chunks of ice.

Sailor Moon had seen this activity but kept the beam focused. The other Senshi looked on, their attention fixed on this battle. Vulture now whirled his arms in front of him and the wires answered his commands by hurling the ice at the approaching Solaris beam. The first few were vaporised. The next wave shattered into deadly shards that flew in every direction. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi had to dive for cover to avoid the scything missiles. The last of the chunks reflected and dissipated the flagging beam of energy.

"Uh oh…" mumbled Sailor Moon and darted away into the shadows as Vulture flung more ice in her direction. She eventually found herself behind some hedging with Sailor Mars.

"What now Mars?"

"I don't know. We hit him with everything we had and it wasn't good enough."

"Where's Luna?"

Mars shrugged and turned to look through the bushes. Sailor Moon did likewise.

Vulture was cackling as he rose into the air. His wires issued forth once again searching the surroundings. They found something. With a cry Sailor Jupiter was hoisted into the air, the wires entwining her body and hauling her close to Vulture. She was held in front of him as if for a shield. All the while she struggled.

"Come out, come out little children" Vulture cooed mockingly. "Or I shall conclude your friend." As he said this a wire coiled around Sailor Jupiter's neck. Her eyes went wide as it tightened, her struggles becoming slightly more frantic.

It was at that moment that there was a voice off to one side. One that had not been heard thus far during the battle.

"Venus Love-Chain Encircle!"

"What?" snarled Vulture spinning his head. He was just in time to see the golden chain shoot towards him. He reacted quickly throwing his arms wide, pulling the wires taught. He had not been quick enough. The chain had already wrapped itself around his wires binding them into a tight bundle. His movement allowed the golden chain to cut through the wires. Sailor Jupiter dropped to the ground gasping and pulling at the tangled wires. Vulture roared, the remnants of his wires swirling about him. To the side Sailor Venus ran forward, her long golden hair flowing behind her, her orange uniform almost glowing even in this dim light, and helped the fallen Jupiter up and away into cover. They ducked behind a bus stop shed.

"NO!" wailed Vulture as he looked at his hands.

"Sailor V. It's about time you got here," said Jupiter with a grin.

"Are you alright?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah," replied Jupiter rubbing her neck, "no harm done. Thanks to you."

"Wanna go back out there and teach that creep not to mess with the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah! Let's finish him off."

"Then we'd better hurry," came a voice from the undergrowth nearby. Sailor Mars appeared and nodded at the clearing where Vulture was till raving, "'cause I think he's getting ready to make a getaway."

"Why do they never stick around when we're winning?" this came from Sailor Moon who had appeared on the other side of the group. Sailor Mercury arrived in time to answer:

"At least they're smart enough to know when they're totally outclassed."

Looking from face to face of the assembled Senshi Sailor Moon smiled.

"Ready girls?" she asked. A quick nod from everyone. "Then let's kick his pale alien butt back to where it came from!"

The group darted out of their cover falling into their best group attack pose ready to finish the battle. The only problem was that their opponent was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Venus asked anyone who was listening.

"Wherever he went he took most of his ship with him. Look!" said Sailor Mercury pointing out the crater. There were only a few twisted pieces of casing left in amongst the charred rubble. Further conversation was halted when a high-pitched cackling made them all raise their heads to the sky. Vulture was now floating about thirty feet up with the large missing parts of his landing craft hovering behind him.

"How dare you! Vulture cannot be beaten. You will feel the wire on your throat! I guarantee."

In the distance police sirens started, though Vulture didn't heed them.

"We shall meet again! You and all your people will know bitter despair!"

At that he whirled in the air and shot off towards the heart of the city, the floating machinery dutifully following him.

"Well done girls!"

The Senshi looked down. A white cat had sauntered out of the undergrowth. He was smiling up at them.

"But he got away, Artemis!" said Sailor Venus. The cat shook its head.

"No you drove him away," Artemis replied. "Remember your powers are to protect, not to destroy. You saved that man. You succeeded."

"But the work isn't done!" This came from Luna. The black cat was perched on the bench nearby. He isn't the only one. Something is brewing in the city, I can smell it on the air. You girls better get a move on."

Sailor Moon nodded, determined.

"Right! Come on Senshi! Let's throw these guys a welcome party!"

"Yeah!" they chorused.

* * *

Captain Britain gunned the engine of his squad car and overtook a queue of three slower vehicles, swerving back onto his side of the road just in time to avoid crashing into oncoming traffic.

"Hah-hah hah… It's good to be back on the streets ain't it, Specs?"

The man in the passenger seat, wearing a police uniform and thick, wide rimmed glasses, was bracing himself against the dashboard, staring widely at the urban scenery racing by.

"Could you try and keep just to the streets, Captain?"

Briatin laughed hard.

"Didn't like the off road section, eh?"

"Neither did the pedestrians…"

"They knew the risk… We are doing this for their own protection…"

"Captain!" shouted Specs.

"Ungrateful bunch of bas…" continued Britain, not hearing his fellow officer.  
"Captain… Look!"

"What?" However just after asking the question Captain Britain saw something. He guessed it was what Specs had seen too, after all it wasn't something you saw every day. It was gone in an instant too. A man, quite pale, had just flown over the police car, heading in the direction they had just come from. Behind him, also floating, was a huge piece of machinery that didn't look like anything Britain had ever seen before.

It took the Captain a few seconds to come to terms with what had happened. It took him a split second to decide what to do next. He slammed on the brakes, wrestling with the steering wheel spinning the car 180 degrees. Stamping down hard on the accelerator he began to try and catch up with the mysterious figure.

"Specs! Get onto all available units. Tell them…"

"What, Captain?"

"You know," Britain wore a strange grin, somewhere between a grimace and a proper smile, "I'm not sure…"

The car sped on. In the distance, roughly straight ahead, loomed the massive Tokyo Tower thrown into stark relief against the dark sky by myriad spotlights.

* * *

Crow looked down at the buildings and streets of Tokyo. He stood on the edge of the special observatory roof, near the pinnacle of Tokyo Tower, the breeze tugging gently at his lank hair. He seemed oblivious to the possibility of falling o his death. Gradually his eyes stopped following the shifting lights of the city below and unfocussed to stare into the middle distance. He remained like this for a few moments before he began to shudder, seemingly with barely repressed laughter. His eyes began to move as if watching tiny intricate movements somewhere on the horizon. His right eye twitched and a tear formed. With a creaking of his armour he crouched down, though never taking his eyes away from what he and he alone could see. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to shudder, though only very slightly. The tear fell from his cheek, plummeting towards the distance streets. Overhead the clouds crept across the sky passing in front of the moon, softening its light. As if this was a trigger Crow suddenly stood upright, eyes staring and wild. He now seemed to be back in control taking in his surroundings as if he had returned from elsewhere. Dabbing at his face with a gloved hand he glanced furtively over his shoulder. Above him Raven and Rook were hard at work. Rook was ferrying equipment to where it needed to be. Once in position, Raven delicately fused cables to the Tower's Superstructure. Little red sparks flew from her fingertips, leaving the smell of scorched metal hanging in the air. Much of what they had brought with them in their landing craft was stacked neatly on the platform. They had trained many times to assemble this machine quickly and without complication, and this training did not seem to be wasted. Amongst the stacks of components were several bodies, clad in security guards uniforms, lying sprawled on the floor.

Crow turned back to the city and immediately his eyes fixed on something. A column of lights, flashing red and blue, was approaching the tower.

"Raven…?" Crow said inquiringly without taking his eyes of the lights far below. Raven paused in her work, spinning around in the air to face Crow, though still floating a dozen feet above him.

"Work is progressing well, my Lord. We need only Vulture's components to complete the device."

"Excellent," Crow replied. "However I feel that our grace period has just run out."

Sirens were now audible on the cold night air. Rook and Raven floated down from where they had been working to stand next to Crow where he was hunched.

"It seems the earth insects are making their play." Crow seemed thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Rook, go and delay these creatures. Draw their focus. Give Vulture time to make this reunion."

Without words or hesitation the huge man shot downwards, sinking into the floor. Neither Crow nor Raven looked around.

"Good…" said Crow with a grin.

* * *

Captain Britain brought his squad car to a screeching halt in the car park at the base of Tokyo tower. He was not in a good mood. He had lost track of the strange floating thing (he wasn't yet ready to admit it was a man, despite Specs' arguments), and had not been impressed when the radio crackled to life asking all available units to make their way immediately to Tokyo Tower. Apparently there was quite a situation brewing and he hadn't been one of the first to know. He killed the engine and kicked the car door open, surging to his feet. Officers were already on the scene, some forming a cordon around the tower, others trying to clear civilians from the area.

Specs whistled as he got out of the passenger side door. Britain grunted and stalked angrily towards the nearest group of police officers.

"Al!" he barked, recognising someone from his precinct, "What the hell is going on?"

The officer, a young officer with a shock of blonde hair lowered a pair of binoculars and turned at the sound of his captain's voice.

"Well, Captain…" he began.

"Too slow, gimme those," growled Britain, snatching the binoculars away. Al stood stoically silent as the Captain scanned the heights of the tower.

"Goddammit, it's finally happening. Those pencil pushers will be wishing they'd given me those tanks now!" Britain mumbled spying the trespassers on the tower's observatory roof.

"What was that, Captain?" Al asked.

"They're wiring a bomb to the tower!" said Britain in hushed tones.

"Er actually…" Al began.

"Eh?" said the Captain irritably, lowering the binoculars. Specs took the opportunity to borrow them for himself.  
"That isn't a bomb," Al continued. "Or at least I don't think it is, but it certainly doesn't seem sensible. It's too big for one. And placing it all the way at the top seems…"

"Well then it's a _huge_ bomb!" said the Captain just a little too loudly. Officers nearby looked around, suddenly pale. Britain grinned awkwardly.

"No, Al is right, Captain," said Specs rolling the focus barrel on the binoculars. "Even from here there are some things that indicate it's something else. In my opinion it looks more like some kind of transmitting device. Look at the way they've wired it to the antenna…"

"_Look at the way they wired it to the antenna,_" cooed the Captain, imitating Specs in a none-to-reverent fashion. "Well we'll soon find out, Mr. Technical expert. Are those jokers from Special Division here yet?"

"They're just making their way up the stairs now, sir…" said Al

* * *

All was quite in the service stairwell. The odd emergency light threw little pools of illumination on each landing. Almost unseen in the gloom a little mirror, like that used by a dentist, poked around a corner. It twisted this way and that, a dull spot of light flitted about the darkened stairs. With its wielder seemingly satisfied the mirror was retracted. With a rustle of clothing and the gentle clack of equipment a soldier, clad in black military garb rounded the corner. He was followed by several others, ascending the stairs with a highly trained swiftness. Night vision goggles negated the need for torches. Pausing only to quickly check the next flight of steps along the barrel of a gun, the soldiers continued their ascent quickly. Their leader poked the muzzle of his rifle into a shadowed alcove, quickly passing over it, paying the little dark space no heed. His fellows similarly ignored it, seeing their leader had given it the all clear. Yet as soon as they were passed it a huge, looming figure, clad in black and gold armour, long dark hair hanging in front of his face, stepped form the recess in the wall. Then, in complete silence, Rook pounced up the stairs after the soldiers.

* * *

"Can't we do anything out here?" said Britain through gritted teeth, still looking up at the tower.

"The Special Division squads reported in just a few moments ago, sir," Al reported being careful not to rile the Captain further. "They were just making their way into the third floor of the tourist complex via the emergency stairs."  
"Makes me edgy just sitting down here! Waiting…" grumbled the Captain.

"Well, we have to maintain radio silence," said Specs, handing Al's binoculars back to their owner.

"Especially as we're getting a lot of interference," Al added.

Above the general din of the police force's operations the whine of an engine became audible. They all turned as the sound of got rapidly louder. Through the general chaos a bike shot straight towards them. It was painted in police colours and the rider wore a uniform. Even so the men were ready to scatter out of the way as it seemed to show no indication of slowing whatsoever. However at the last moment the bike was thrown into an extreme sideways skid that brought it neatly, but noisily, to a halt nearby.

The rider yanked lifted the helmet from their head. A young woman with striking red hair and equally fiery eyes gave the Captain a salute.

"Leona Ozaki reporting for duty. How can I help?"

Britain stared for a second and then laughed; a deep and mocking guffaw.

"You wanna help? Sure sweetheart, you can help. Take your little scooter, turn it around, and try and direct traffic away from where us important officers have work to do." He delivered the speech in a cooing baby voice, before turning to the others. "Why do these traffic cop babies always come and bother me?"

"Hey, meat head…!" the young officer began with vitriol. "Is all that muscle packed into your skull too…?" She paused for breath, but suddenly her eyes widened into a look of utter horror. The Captain assumed she had realised that she had just insulted a superior officer and was intimidated by his power and machismo.

"Heh still got it," he said with a grin. However no one seemed to be listening.

"He… He just melted outta the floor…" said Leona.

"Eh?" the Captain grunted. As he turned he saw what had actually scared the young officer. A huge man had appeared nearby, right in the middle of the police operation area.

"Where the hell…?" the Captain began, but his voice withered as he took in the man's strange appearance, his otherworldly armour.

"Freeze!" called an officer, raising a sidearm. The man's voice had quavered only slightly. Rook turned his head leisurely, his long hair swaying. Slowly and deliberately he turned and walked towards the man how had spoken.

"I mean it!" shouted the officer, taking a half step back. Rook didn't stop, he kept plodding methodically onwards. Even as a bullet struck him in the centre of his wide chest he didn't miss a stride.

"Okay…" growled the Captain, rushing forward, "let's see how he like a taste of my Castigator!"

Britain raised the massive hand-cannon and began to empty the chambers towards his target at effectively point-blank range. The attack was of sufficient ferocity that Rook actually turned to face this new opponent, though otherwise showed no sign of noticing the bullets despite the jagged rents in his armour.

Britain stared at his empty firearm, not quite understanding what was happening. His confusion deepened when Rook stooped and lifted a squad car into the air. An officer still behind the wheel leapt from her vehicle as, with a graceful ease, Rook swung the car round and hurled it at Captain Britain.

"Shi…" the Captain began, diving for cover. He rolled as he landed, looking up in time to see the car crash into one of Special Division's trucks. Officers began to scatter; some began to fire wildly on Rook who merely began to walk towards another of the parked vehicles. Raising his hand high in the air, Rook brought his fist down with crushing force of the car. Metal crumpled and a wayward spark ignited the ruptured fuel tank. The wreck burst into flames. Britain stared dumbfounded as the wreckage was hoisted into the air and flung straight at him…

* * *

Still far away from Earth's orbit two huge ships rushed onwards through space. They varied greatly in design and construction, one superficially resembling a metallic shark, the other a golden half-moon. Both however had been monitoring as best they could any information they could from Earth. News reports that told of lights in the sky, UFO landings, and terrorist attacks near the centre of Tokyo. Sophisticated sensors had also picked up the myriad other craft on a heading for the distant planet as well as another more important signal. Almost simultaneously each ship launched a smaller vessel that hurtled towards Earth and a speed the larger craft could not match. Time was now very short.

* * *

Rook surveyed the carnage… The flames were reflected in his white eyes. Most of the humans that were still able had fled. Some still lay around and about like so much detritus of battle. Either way they no longer held his interest. He craned his face towards the night sky. High above a figure followed by a bulky, metallic shape floated onto the highest of the Tower's platforms.

With another quick glance around Rook sank into the ground leaving a little patch of darkness where he had stood just a moment before. Gradually the shape drifted along the ground back towards the tower.

* * *

Through deserted alleys and quiet streets the Sailor Senshi were trying their best to keep up with Luna and Artemis as they navigated through the urban labyrinth. As they ducked between buildings every now and again they would catch a glimpse of the Tokyo Tower in the distance. They had all heard the sirens, caught the feeling of barely suppressed panic in the night air. That oppressive, all pervading fear. They were sure of one thing; they had to get to their destination as soon as possible.

"Does anyone get the feeling we've been here before?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Tokyo Tower?" asked Mercury. "I went there for a class trip before the summer…"

"No," said Mars, a little too curtly. "I mean this situation?"

"How do you mean…" asked Venus.

"Well…" said Mars, sounding thoughtful, "why do bad guys always head straight for Tokyo Tower in stories? This all seems a little too familiar. It's like we're trapped in a bad manga?"

"Do you think… we could slow down… a bit…?" called Sailor Moon from the back of the group. She seemed to be flagging and dropping back.

"Too much cake, Sailor Moon?" called Mars.

"Come on. Get the lead out!" said Sailor Jupiter, her long legs taking her to the front of the group in a few strides.

"Hey, I'm… just… a little… outta practice…" puffed Sailor Moon, however she soon got her wish, though certainly not the way she would have wanted.

Both talk and movement stopped as the group reached the edge of the Tower Plaza. Luna and Artemis were already there. They all stood, mouths agape, looking at the piles of ruined squad cars and what lay amongst them.

"What happened…?" asked Mercury, though non one had an answer.

"This is worse than we thought," said Luna and Artemis nodded.

"Do you think our pal Vulture did this?" asked Sailor Mars, clenching a fist.

"I don't care, but whoever did better have one good apology ready," replied Venus.  
"They don't deserve that chance!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Come on!" ordered Sailor Moon, her face set as she led the other Senshi towards the Tower. As they went the whole group failed to notice the sky. Dozens of points of light gently moved across the star field. Over the following minutes, the points of light grew considerably bigger.

* * *

"The Senshi have arrived," said Vulture turning to face Crow. He had been peering over the edge of the platform's roof, eyes sweeping back and forth constantly, searching for anything that could be a threat. In reply Crow gave a non-committal grunt. He didn't believe anything on this planet deserved such attention, even the so-called Senshi guardians. Vulture glanced downwards again. "Should we stop them, my Lord?"

"No. Not yet," said Crow, not taking his eyes from the sky. "Let them come. I wish to savour their torment on my own terms in my own time."

"May I warn my Lord not to underestimate these Earth Children…?" Vulture continued. Crow wore a nasty grin as he spoke.

"Did my father's greatest praetorian get his wires clipped? Could Vulture, Hero of the People be… afraid?"

Vulture's klnuckles cracked as he balled his fists, however his voice was level and composed when he spoke.

"All I am saying that it is a foolish warrior that underestimates their opponent."

"I am no warrior," Crow said. "I'm something far more dangerous."  
Vulture bared his sharp white teeth, but said nothing. His Lord had spoken. Raven now stepped forward to stand on Crow's right hand.

"Lord Crow. All adjustments are complete. If you are ready, we are ready to send the first signal to Mayhem."

Crow turned to face Raven, no longer wearing a grin. When he spoke, there was an edge of antipathy in his voice.

"Very well… Let's test this technology born of the Magi."

* * *

The robed figure still stood at his circular observation port, looking out from his refuge within the body of the Destroyer. The vista of stars had changed, though not significantly. Slow progress was being made.

"Mayhem…"

The voice seemed to resonate from every surface in the chamber, a deep bass growl.

"Yes?" replied the robed figure, unperturbed.

"Your lackeys seem to have succeeded. I am receiving a signal from the third planet."

"Good," replied Mayhem, his robes swirling as he folded his arms. Might I talk to them, mighty Unicron?"

There was no direct reply. However the stars beyond the view port flickered and faded to be replaced with Crow's face wearing an obsequious grin.

"Master…"

"Excellent work, Crow," said Mayhem. "You are however a little behind schedule."

"Unforeseen minor difficulties," Crow purred shaking his head. "They will not go unpunished."

"I will see to that…" replied Mayhem, his eyes narrowing. He caught, with a measure of satisfaction, Crow's eye twitching. "Have you encountered the Sailor Senshi."

"There has been… Some contact," said Crow, though now his voice seemed to be breaking slightly. "However they are on their way now. They will be destroyed utterely."  
Mayhem closed his eyes and nodded.

"You're work on the transmitter seems complete. Continue as planned."

"As my Master commands, so we obey," replied Crow, lowering his gaze.

The picture faded to be replaced once again by the stellar panorama.

"Battle lines are being drawn…" Mayhem mused to himself. He cocked an eyebrow and looked off to one side of the chamber.

"Zeit?" he called softly.

"I am here…"

With twitching movements the owner of the new voice approached Mayhem's dais. It was swathed in black, complete with a cowl. Nothing was visible beneath the deep hood. The fingers of one gloved hand twitched and writhed continuously.

"Make sure the Ancestor Crystals are ready…" said Mayhem.

"It shall be done." The Cowl bobbed in an awkward bow.

"Excellent. Oh… and, Zeit? Alter the pressure in the holding pen by seven percent. Crow was behind with his orders."

"That will be my pleasure…" Zeit replied.

"Yes…" said Mayhem, turning his concentration back to the stars. "Yes, I know it will."

* * *

With a hiss Crow raked a hand over his face. Collapsing onto his knees he drove his hand straight through the platform. His companions waited nearby.

"My apologies, my Lord," said Vulture, his head bowed against his chest. "It was my failure that caused the delay."

With another wail Crow arm shot out. A chain, crackling with energy, unfurled form his forearm. Whirling it around above his head he brought the chain down to crash into the platform floor. It left a long rent as it disappeared back into Crow's forearm. Slowly he got to his feet and faced his comrades. Reaching out, Crow grabbed Vulture's face, tugging it down close to his own.

"If he's hurt her, I'll kill him… then you…"

That said Crow threw Vulture to the floor. Drawing in another ragged breath he turned on the others.

"Start the machine!" he roared.

Raven floated up to where the strange tangle of components not hung against the Tower's central antenna. With only the smallest hesitation she threw a switch. Immediately the mechanism powered up, the floodlights upon the tower actually dimmed noticeably. Crow watched with intense yellow eyes. In the few moments that had passed he seemed to have regained his self-control.

"Now we'll go and meet the Senshi in battle! Now we'll make them wish they had never been born!"

* * *

"_This_… is creepy!"

The Sailor Senshi were creeping through the darkened wax museum, part of the tourist building beneath the tower. Although dawn was adding a soft glow to the horizon, it was still gloomy within the confines of the building. Luna leapt up to perch in the crook of Abraham Lincoln's arm.

"Just keep moving girls! We have to find a way to the top of the tower as quicly as possible."

"Okay," said Salior Moon, peering at shadowed faces, "but did we have to come this wa-aAAAY!"

"What's the matter?" asked Sailor Mercury.

The others Senshi gathered to see Sailor Moon cowering beneath the stern gaze of Ulysses S. Grant.

"Heh… Pick yourself up, Moon," said Sailor Mars. "You have to stop being so skittish! There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Not entirely true!"

The group all turned towards the voice. They saw that outside the window there was a young man with white hair floating in mid-air. He grinned at them manically as two others descended gently to hover behind him. As he spoke again, he rolled his piercing yellow eyes.

"There is, in fact, something that you should be very afraid of."

With a crackle of red lightening the window shattered, exploding inwards.

"Solaris Crystal Sanctuary!" called Sailor Moon, whirling the Solaris Sceptre in front of her. Beams of light traced out a prism in mid-air which glowed, solidifying into a shimmering crystal barrier. Glass from the obliterated shattered and rebounded from the mystic shield, leaving the Senshi untouched. However their surroundings did not fair as well. Many effigies of historical figures were shredded as heated glass sheared away chunks of wax. Calm settled only a few moments later and, with another shimmer of light, Sailor Moon's shield disappeared.

"Nice one, Moon," said Sailor Jupiter with a grin.

"I didn't know you could do that?" said Sailor Mercury quietly into Sailor Moon's ear.

"Neither did I till a minute ago," she replied. "I think that one is new."

They fell silent as the three beings outside the window drifted forward, approaching the girls. The Senshi immediately noticed a familiar face.

"Vulture!" said Sailor Mars.

"We were wondering where you got to…" continued Sailor Moon, "Who are your friends?"

"Careful girls," cautioned Artemis who was backing off just slightly. "These beings possess great power..." before he could continue he was drowned out by another voice.

"You will show respect when confronted with the Lord Crow!" screamed a woman, her long red hair bristling.

"No, that's quite all right, Raven," said Crow, grinning. "I expect nothing more from such lowly creatures."

"Heh, you guys look like you're in the wrong section," jeered Sailor Jupiter. "All the glam rock bands have their own display through there."  
"Yeah… Look at those shoulder bands," added Sailor Venus. "Bet you mime the words though."

"Enough!" Crow looked on them with an angry disdain. There was a fire in his eyes which glowed yellow in the low light. "You smirking… _children!_ To think that we should have to face you to decide the fate of a world! All this preparation, and this is the only defence?"

"We are the guardians of Earth!" called Sailor Moon, "and we specialise in putting creeps like you in your place! We are, after all, the Sailor Senshi."

"Look at you. Standing there. Strutting… posing… revelling in your own _magnificence_! I have already lost all patience! I may not be able to wait till the deconstruction is underway to wipe those smiles from your faces!"

"Deconstruction…?" said Sailor Mercury quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mars.

As the conversation continued Raven was toying with a waxwork or Brad Pitt. Slowly, her hand crackling with red lightening, she melted his head. She grinned, showing all her teeth, much like a wolf.

"What I mean," said Crow. "Is that we are but the first of many. Your world is _doomed_. Look!"

Crow swung out his arm to indicate the window. The Senshi turned and gasped in shock.

"What are they?" asked Sailor Moon.

Crow grinned obviously enjoying his opponents' unease.

"They are the harbingers of the Destroyer," he said, "His creations that will lay waste to your cities; your people."

Across the cityscape balls of fire were descending from the sky.

"Stop them!"

"It's too late," grinned Crow. "Nothing can stop them now. I am merely the herald, opening the gates for my Master. Not even I could stop the march of the Destroyer's legions." There was a strange tone to Crow's voice as he said this, but it went unnoticed.

The Senshi watched in horror as the fiery shapes came screaming out of the sky. Areas of Tokyo were lit bright as the things crashed into its streets. From time to time, a pillar of dust was thrown into the air as a building collapsed. Several of these objects landed within clear view of the Tower. As they lay in their impact craters, the onlookers could see they were huge metallic pods, their surfaces scored and pitted. Almost as soon as the pods had landed glowing lines appeared and traced out intricate patterns on the shell. The light from these contours was intense for a few moments and then the shells split, sliding apart. The panels twisted and rotated, more intricate machinery was glimpsed as the mechanism writhed. What emerged from the pit a few moments later was a gargantuan metal monstrosity.

The machine looked as if they had been created by a mind that was suffering a severe imbalance. Cables draped over armour plating, bundles of pistons whined with every movement, thick panels of metal ground together, disjointed limbs stretched and retracted. The things walked with an awkward elegance that was quite nauseating to watch. It wasn't a jerky robotic gait. There was something terribly organic about the movements. It was similar to watching a baby animal learning to walk, or something much older trying to remember.

With terrible, ponderous movements the machines raised limbs bearing a variety of cruel weaponry. There was a moment of calm

"Now…" said Crow, eyes wild, "It beings!"

* * *

Across the city, now bathed in the soft rose-light of daybreak, there was a thunder of explosions. Simultaneously the monsters' weapons spat fiery destruction at their surroundings. A terrible metallic whine began as cruel saws and chain driven blades cut buildings to ribbons sending them to crumbling ruin. Screams began to mingle with the cacophony as people fled before the attackers. There was no attempted defence. It was too soon. It had all happened so quickly.Into the bedlam two other craft plummeted out of the sky. However unlike the others they set down near the centre of the city very gently. A door on the side of one craft slid open to reveal another huge metallic figure, though this one was quite unlike the others. 

Standing tall, white and blue the robot loomed in the doorway. He had no visible facial features. A metal panel hid any mouth and nose and a wide red lens, that enclosed or served as his eyes, stared impassively down at the mayhem around where his ship had landed. On a glass panel set into his chest was emblazoned a purple, sinister looking insignia. He held a weapon, a vast cannon, as a human soldier would hold a pistol. The brilliantly polished finished of his gun caught the morning sun, sparkling brilliantly in the light.

* * *

Check back for Part 3 – Destiny Singularity. The adventure becomes an epic battle for the survival of the universe as power beyond imagining, wielded by the most diabolical of minds, could fracture the very essence of reality. Who could possibly stand before such an ancient evil and hope to achieve victory? Find out next time on Sailor Moon vs. The Transformers: The Metal Moon Crisis! 


End file.
